theonepurefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugenia Jenkins
Minister Eugenia Amalia Jenkins was Minister for Magic between 1968 and 1975. She dealt competently with the pure-blood riots during the Squib Rights marches in the late sixties. However, when confronted with the first rise of Lord Voldemort, she was ousted from office, being deemed inadequate to the challenge. She was a very popular Minister and her loyalty was always to the Ministry. She played the game of politics her own authentic way. Eugenia married Stuart Joseph Morley in 1925, but he died in WW2, leaving her a widow. Together they had three children: Gene, Llyod and Julie. She also had a daughter with Arcturus Black: Lowenna. In 1980 she married Bernard Graeme. Appearance and Character Eugenia is a very fit woman, who always makes sure she is most presentable. She has bright, blonde hair, that she usually keeps short. She is descriped as having very sharp facial features, mainly a jawline that could cut paper. Her bright blue eyes are as cold as eyes, when they have to be and they rarely ever show any sort of friendly emotion. Maybe that's why she was never a most beloved Minister of Magic, even though all of her colleagues thought of her as very capable and proessionell. They respected each word from her lips and especially with her right-hand she made an unbeatable team in any debate. She is a very intelligent and cunning woman, with very sharp wits and very low regard for anything useless. History A detailed description of their life will be here. Family Parents: *Lucinda Amalia Jenkins neé Prewett | mother *Braeden Jenkins | father Siblings: *Leslie "Sissy" Swan neé Jenkins *Edwin Jenkins Partners: *husband from 1925 - 1944: Stuart Joseph Morley *husband from 1980 - 1993: Bernard Graeme *affair from 1950 - 1951 and 1967 - 1977: Arcturus Sirius Black Children: *Gene Stuart Jenkins *Llyod Joseph Jenkins *Julie Elizabeth Crawford neé Jenkins *Joanna Claire Minchum neé Jenkins In-Laws: *Mary Jenkins neé Henry (wife of Llyod) *Anthony Crawford (husband of Julie) *Jonathan Harold Minchum (husband of Joanna) Grandchildren * Jerome Harold, Jeremy Arcturus and Jenna Elisabeth Minchum (by Joanna and Jonathan) * Jackson and Collin Jenkins (by Llyod and Mary) * Anna Raith neé Crawford (by Julie and Anthony) Great-Grandchildren: * Xavier Ross Minchum (by Rosa Elster and Jerome) * Eugenie "Genia" Annie, Anastasia "Ana" Lisa, Elizabeth "Lizzy" Jo and Margarete "Peggy" Arya Sinclair (by Percival Sinclair and Jenna) * Carla Jenkins (by Bella Carter and Collin) * David and Emma Raith (by Anna and Severin Raith) * Richard Crawford (by Anna and an unknown father) Household *Residence: Penthouse °23, London, England *Head of House: Eugenia Jenkins *Other members: Bernard Graeme *Servants: 2 house-elves (Shai and Vilma) *Pets: multiple cats over the years Quotes by Eugenia "A Lion does not ask permission before he eats a zebra. Lions cannot talk and zebras will not listen." - Eugenia to Arcturus Black "You don't ever let your opponent walk all over you. If you're getting attacked you fight back!" - Eugenia to Harold Minchum "Every man's a piece to start with, and every maid as well. Even some who think they are players. Melania, for one. She thinks herself sly, but in truth she is utterly predictable. Her strength rests on her beauty, birth, and riches. Only the first of those is truly her own, and it will soon desert her." - Eugenia about Melania Macmillan Quotes about Eugenia "I love that woman. I love her more than sharks love blood." - Arcturus Black about Eugenia in his journal "What I see in you is a woman I admire, which doesn't happen often." - Wilhelmina Tuft Meta Faceclaim(s): Robin Wright Name meaning: Eugenia means "noble"